In the Middle Again
by StrictlyNaruto18
Summary: Sasori and Deidara had just gotten together, and yet Deidara's having questionable feelings about Itachi. Will he ignore his feelings or confront it? even if it means breaking his current relationship?
1. What was that?

**A/N:  
>For those who have rea<strong>**d**_** Admit It:** Thanks for still reading on. :] It makes me happy! (Ps: the first 600+ letters are from the last chapter)  
><em>**For those who haven't read**_** Admit It:** This is originally a sequel to Admit it, a SasoxDei HidaxDei story...I would love for you to read it before this one but if you'd rather not, That is fine too, I hope it won't be trouble for you to understand ;]_

**Warning:**_  
>Yaoi, Rated T, and slight OOCness<em>

* * *

><p><strong>In the Middle Again<strong>  
><em>SasoxDei ItaxDei<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: <strong>What was that?

_cring. cring._

"Ugh..." Deidara stretched his arm and shut of the alarm clock.

"That thing is really annoying eh?" Sasori said from behind Deidara and placed his arm around his waist.

"Good morning Sasori-danna, un"

"Morning" Sasori crawled up to Deidara and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Deidara smiled.

"We should go to the kitchen, I'm hungry, un" Deidara stood up.

"Uh, yeah...go ahead I'll rest for a little while longer"

"Ok, un"

* * *

><p>Kitchen.<p>

_bam!_

_munch. munch. munch._

Hidan slammed the fridge's door open and ate all the chips he could find.

"What the hell are you doing, un?"

_munch-  
><em>  
>"Heh? Oh, you..." Hidan stuffed the trash back into the fridge.<p>

"Konan's gonna kill you if she finds that, yeah"

"Like I care."

"So...uh...just why were you doing that? un"

"No reason really...just hungry.."

"Oh, un"

"Wanna hear a story?"

"Um...ok...i guess, un"

"Last night I was just walking down the hall, heading to the kitchen to grab a drink..."

"And then? un" an interested Deidara asked.

"I heard a strange noise...It went something like 'Oh...Deidara...uh...uh...Sasori-danna...'" Hidan mocked.

Deidara turned tomato red.

_smack!  
><em>  
>He hit Hidan.<p>

"You eavesdropper!" Deidara yelled "Don't listen to stuff you shouldn't hear! un"

"Hahaha! What can I say? Oh -ah maybe we should ask leader to soundproof the hideout! o-or maybe get earplugs for every Akatsuki member!"

"Stop it! un"

Sasori walked in

"You two are so noisy"

Deidara went red once more with the thought of he and Sasori in bed last night.

"S-sasori-danna he.." Deidara pointed to Hidan "eavesdropped on us last night, un"

"L-last night?" Sasori went red "You son of a bitch!" Sasori went over to Hidan and tried to strangle him, but failed.

Konan, Zetsu and Tobi went in.

"What's with all the racket?" Black Zetsu asked.

"By the looks of it they're talking about last night." White Zetsu stated.

"Last night?" Konan asked.

"Yes, it was so noisy in Sasori and Deidara-sempai's room! Tobi couldn't sleep!" Tobi complained

Konan pinkened and chuckled "So they already did 'it' huh..." Konan chuckled more.

Sasori and Deidara were so red the others could almost feel the heat.

Kisame and Itachi walked in.

"Sasori and Deidara look hot" Kisame stated "I mean not hot, hot...i mean like literally hot."

"Oh they're fine" Hidan said teasingly "They're just embarrassed of the little incident last night."

"What incident?" Kisame asked.

The other members who knew giggled.

"Well-"

Deidara ran to him and covered his mouth "Hidan don't you dare tell them! un"

Hidan scoffed and removed Deidara's hand like it was nothing, then wrapped his arm around Deidara.

"Dei-chan, maybe we too could do 'it' sometime..." Hidan smirked.

Kisame's eyes widened "They did 'it'?"

"Mm..hmm..." Hidan nodded

Kisame stared into space.

Sasori put one hand on Deidara's shoulder, the other on Hidan's, He shoved Hidan off and pulled Deidara towards him

"No way in hell is he doing 'it' with you"

Hidan smirked "but why not? don't be so selfish Sasori-san! let's share him!"

Sasori glared at him "No!"

As Sasori and Hidan continued arguing, Deidara glance over to Itachi who was leaning by the doorway gazing at him with bedroom eyes.

Deidara looked away, and blushed.

* * *

><p>Next Day<p>

Deidara was walking around the hideout

"Dei-chan" A subtle voice reached his ears, 'Sasori, un?' Deidara thought 'No, there's only one person who would call that in such manner, yeah'. Deidara looked over behind his shoulder "What is it Hidan? un" he asked demandingly.

The 22 year old caught up to him

"Don't be so grumpy Deidara-san, I was just messin' with ya" Hidan said as he patter Deidara's shoulder "I just need to confirm something"

Hidan brought a confused Deidara somewhere where no one could hear them.

"So, remember how I helped you be with Sasori, with all my might?" Hidan asked.

Deidara rolled his eyes

"Well, I hope your not gonna put all my effort to waste"

Deidara tilted his head

"I saw you blushing at the way Itachi looked at you"

"ch. I don't think so, I never blushed cause Itachi never looked at my in any type of way, maybe that look was meant for Kisame, he was close by after all..yeah"

Hidan pouted "As expected, even after you and Sasori got together you still can't stop denying the truth...but kudos, your lying has gotten better, before you'd do such shitty stuff like, blush, stutter...that kind of crap.."

Deidara glared at him "Hate to break it to you Hidan, but I wasn't lying, un" He said angrily

"See!" Hidan exclaimed "You've even added emotion into it! kinda...uh...turns me on..."

Deidara blushed oh so slightly "Go away Hidan, un" Deidara walked forward

Hidan chuckled "Whatever" he said teasingly.

* * *

><p>A week later. 7:00 am<p>

Deidara and Sasori's room.

Sasori stood from his bed "Time for breakfast...you comin'?"

"I'll come later..." _yawn._"Go ahead, un" Deidara replied.

"Oh all right...but don't be long..." Sasori kissed Deidara's forehead goodbye and left.

Deidara stared at the ceiling 'I don't get it, un...why do I feel like somethings missing?..." Deidara thought "I thought I'd be complete with Sasori by my side but..." Deidara stood up and stretched his arms 'Nah...maybe I'm just tired...maybe sleep is whats missing...yeahh...'

Dining.

Everyone was already there except Deidara

"Deidara, late as always..." Hidan said

"tsk." Deidara took the seat beside Sasori, that happens to be in front of Itachi and beside Hidan.

As everyone started eating Deidara played with his food

Sasori looked at him "Aren't you gonna eat that?"

"hmmm?" Deidara looked at him "Oh...I don't feel like it, un"

"You should"

"I don't feel like it, danna...un"

"Oh come on now Deidara" Hidan teased "Listen to you danna"

Deidara glared at him

"Deidara-sempai! Sasori-san is right, breakfast is a very important meal!" Tobi yelled

Deidara covered his ears

"Deidara-san"

Deidara looked up, and saw a calm Itachi looking at him

He slightly blushed as he covered his face with one hand

"You should at least eat a little" Itachi calmly said

"tch. Whatever, un" Deidara started eating as the others continued as well

_poke. poke._

"Dei-chan..." Hidan whispered in his ear "...What was that?"

At first Deidara was startled, but quickly became annoyed "What was what? you annoying ass, un" He whispered angrily

Hidan just smirked

Deidara glared at him, then looked in front and saw Itachi staring at him

Deidara held his blush as much as possible 'Why is he...?' he thought  
>"What? un" He said bluntly<p>

Itachi just shooked his head and continued eating

"hmm..?"

"And you said you didn't feel like eating" Sasori said as he pointed down to Deidara's plate

It was shiny clean, no food left

Deidara blushed of embarrassment 'So that was what he was staring at...yeah'  
>"I didn't realize I was that hungry, un"<p>

Sasori chuckled

Deidara smiled

"Or you know..." Hidan whispered "...maybe you just ate cause the weasel told you to..."

_smack!_

Deidara hit Hidan's head "Shut the fuck up, un"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: _So? R/R? favorite? please? LoL jk. jk. anyway hoped you liked it!_

_**Next Chapter: **Detective Tobi_


	2. Detective Tobi

**A/N: **_I know this chapter is kinda SasoxDei HidaxDei-ish but I plan to make this story long, around 10-15 chapters, so i beg for your patience, thanks :]  
><em>_please R/R!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 2: <em>**_Detective Tobi_

_yawn._

Sasori had just woke up from his nap, he looked at the clock in front of him, it read 3:42  
>'I slept that much?' he thought. He got up the couch and felt like he was gonna go deaf when Tobi went...<p>

"Sasori-san! I need to ask some questions!" Tobi yelled in his ears

Sasori flinched "gahh...Not so loud you idiot!"  
><em><br>_"Oops! I'm just excited!"

Sasori raised a brow "About what?

"I got a job!"

"?"

"I am now the special detective exclusively for Deidara and all those around him only!"

"Who gave you this 'job'?"

"Hidan told me not to tell anyone that he hired me"

"Hidan started this?"

"No"

"But you just said-"

"I didn't say anything"

Sasori glared at him with lazy eyes "Forget it" Sasori turned around to walk away

"But Sasori-san I have some questions!"

"Later"

Tobi pouted

* * *

><p>Sasori looked to the left, no one was there<p>

Sasori looked to the right and saw the person he was looking for, Hidan.

"Hey!" Sasori called out

"hmm?" Hidan looked at Sasori as he flipped channels on tv

Sasori glared at him

"Oh! It's you!" Hidan said

Sasori went over the tv and shut it off

"Hey! I was watching that!" Hidan complained

"Why did you give Tobi a fake job? more importantly, why that job?" Sasori questioned

"Ugh...so he spit it out did he?...oh well no point in hiding it now, I gave him that job simply because I wanted to know more about...Deidara's...situation"

"Situation?"

"You don't know?...ugh" Hidan placed a hand on his forehead "Of course you don't...you're Deidara's boyfriend, He wouldn't tell you about his little...crush" Hidan smirked

"Crush?...Hidan, just tell me what you know!"

Hidan pouted "Oh...but that wouldn't be fun..." he said "How about I let you get all the information Tobi can gather? you figure it out from there"

"Ch. It'd be easier if you just told me! Tobi? I don't think so!" Sasori said angrily

"Easier yes, but letting Tobi do the work is better...bye" and with that, Hidan left.

"Bitch" Sasori whispered

* * *

><p><em>knock. knock.<em>

Deidara opened the door

"Hello! I am Detective Tobi and I have some questions to ask!" Tobi greeted

Deidara glared at the masked man "What for? un"

"My investigation, silly!"

"Umm...let me rephrase that, what are you investigating? un"

"Sempai! Thats top secret! I can't tell you!"

"Oh is that so? un I guess I'm not answering any questions then...yeah" Deidara closed the door but Tobi stopped him by inserting his hand

"Sempai please? just a few?"

"Ch" Deidara hissed "Just a few, un"

Tobi smiled and quickly barged into his sempai's room

Deidara sighed as he shut the door.

"So, what are your questions? hmmm?"

"Question number 1! Have you had any crushes ever since you've joined the Akatsuki?"

"Just Sasori, yeah"

"Number 2, Is Sasori everything you hoped to be?"

Deidara raised a brow "Uhh, sure...yeah"

"Have you ever had any intimate moments with the other members within the Akatsuki?"

"Hidan kissed me before, un"

"Really? Was that before or after you and Sasori got together?"

"Before of course! un"

"How many times?"

"Tobi! What kind of questions are these? hmmm!..?"

Tobi placed a hand infront of Deidara's face signaling him to stop talking

Deidara was a bit taken back by this

"Sempai just answer"

Deidara's eyes narrowed "3 times...now get out! un"

"One more!"

Deidara hissed

"Do you have a crush right now? aside from Sasori?"

Deidara hissed once again "No! Why would I?, no, don't answer that, just leave! un" Deidara pushed Tobi towards the door

"Really? cause someone told me sempai has a crush on Itachi-san"

Deidara's wide eyes narrowed as he grabbed Tobi's collar "That bitch! Hidan set you up for this!...? ah, fuck it! So what? Who would give a shit anyway! un" Deidara shoved Tobi out and slammed the door.

'Sasori-san' Tobi answered in his mind

* * *

><p>"Kakuzu! You never listen to me! What do I expect, of course a selfish bitch from the falls wouldn't listen!" Hidan yelled<p>

"I would listen if what you're babbling about is important" Kakuzu said "But it isn't"

"It is!"

"Really? Destroying Deidara and Sasori's relationship? thats important?"

"Hey now, who said anything about destroying? I simply want Deidara to be honest with himself, that all"

Kakuzu counted his money, not listening to Hidan

"Ugh..Kakuzu! listen for once-!"

_knock. knock._

Hidan went over the door and opened it

"Hi Hidan-san! heres my report!" Tobi handed over a piece of paper

"Hmm? Oh...give it to Sasori" Hidan said

"But I thought it is top secret!"

"It is, Sasori's part of our secret now, give it to him"

"Yes sir!" Tobi saluted Hidan and left

Hidan sighed as he closed the door

He glared at Kakuzu

"Now you listen!"

"I don't even understand why you're doing this" Kakuzu said "Is it cause Deidara didn't go with you? cause he chose Sasori?"

"What? Oh no, I got over that..."

"Then why?"

"To mess with them"

"Why?"

"It's fun"

"So? What's to gain?"

"Uhh...never really thought about it..."

"So you're doing this for nothing? Ruining something, for nothing?"

"Umm...uh...heh...maybe you're right...maybe I should stop this..."

"Before it's to late, now, don't say or ask anything, I might loose count" Kakuzu said as he continued to count his money

"Yeah yeah..."

* * *

><p>"Sori-san!" Tobi called out<p>

"Oh! Its' You!..." Thats Sasori faking

"My report is here!"

"Oh really?"

"Yup here it is!" Tobi handed over the paper

**By: Detective Tobi!**

**1. Previous Akatsuki crushes:**

**Just Sasori**

Sasori smiled at this

**2. Expektasions of Sasori**

**Fulfild**

'I think this means fulfilled...' Sasori thought as he smiled

**3. Intimate Moment with other members (aside from sori-san)**

**Hidan-kiss-3x**

Sasori's smile faded "Tobi, is this a joke? as far as I know it only happened once"

"Nope! It's true! I even have it on record!" Tobi plays the recorder

_~"Have you ever had any intimate moments with the other members within the Akatsuki?"_

_"Hidan kissed me before, un"_

_"Really? Was that before or after you and Sasori got together?"_

_"Before of course! un"_

_"How many times?"_

_"Tobi! What kind of questions are these? hmmm!..?"_

_"Sempai just answer"_

_Deidara's eyes narrowed "3 times...now get out! un"~_

Sasori hissed and threw the paper onto the floor "That bastard..." he whispered as he left

"Wait! Sasori-san! you haven't read number four!" Tobi sighed, Sasori had already left  
>He looked down to his paper<p>

**4. Current Crush (aside from Sori-san)**

**Itachi-san  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>bam!<em>

The door to Hidan and Kakuzu's room flung open

"Hidan!" Sasori called out "Is it true? You kissed Deidara 3 times!...?"

"Fight all you want, I'm going out" Kakuzu left

"Hey, Sasori-san, It's not my fault"

"Yes it is! You kissed him!"

"Maybe...but that was before you and Deidara got together"

"ch. Even so"

"Anyway, its not me you should go talk about this, you should settle it with Deidara, It was a 2 out of 3 after all"

"2 out of 3?"

"Yup, Deidara kissed back twice out of the three times I kissed him"

"You're lying"

"Nope, as I recall the first time went something like this -Oh and don't blame me if you feel heart broken or something kay? I'm just being honest, I already vowed to myself that I won't meddle in your relationship and-"

"Just get on with it"

Hidan told Sasori the story as he reminisced on the moment

_**Flashback.  
><strong>_

_knock. knock._

_"It's open..." It was Hidan._

_Deidara entered the room, and saw two empty bottles of saké and Hidan laying on his bed, mumbling..._

_"He's so lucky...goo...or...im"_

_"You finished two bottles of saké in that little time? Hidan what the hell is wrong with you? un"_

_"Huh..?" Hidan faced Deidara "Oh...it's you blondiee..."_

_"Uhh...Yeah...un" Deidara sat next to Hidan._

_"If you're here for the answer, It's Sasori..."_

_"Sasori? un"_

_"I'm jealous of him..."_

_Silence._

_"You're in love with Sasori aren't you?" Hidan asked "for a long time now..."_

_"N-no I'm not, un"_

_"Stop lying" Hidan grabbed Deidara and pinned him on the bed "You and Sasori have to stop denying what is true..."_

_"Wha-?"_

_Hidan's lips brushed against Deidara's, Deidara, caught off guard, was staring at the ceiling, a few seconds later he closed his eyes and found himself kissing back._

**End of Flashback.**

Sasori clenched his fist "And the second?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Just spit it out"

"Okay then, By the way, this was when we planned to get you jealous and all...he didn't kiss back but..."

**_Flashback.  
><em>**

_"Kiss me"_

_"huh?...No! un"_

_"I kiss you, you kiss back?"_

_"No, un"_

_Hidan pinned him to a wall and kissed him anyway._

_Deidara shoved him off lightly, enough to stop him from kissing him._

_"Now, help me! kissing won't help! un"_

_"Stop being a bitch Deidara, It's harder than it looks...not the kissing...the helping...but kissing is kinda the helping...what I mean is kissing will help, in front of no one it doesn't...but in front of Sasori...It's a win and win"_

**End of Flashback.**

"You still wanna know about the third?"

Sasori nodded slightly not sure if can still take it or not

"Fine..." Hidan said

_**Flashback.  
><strong>_

_"Deidara..." Hidan went in front of him "He shouldn't take too long...No man alive could resist you after all..." Hidan smiled._

_Deidara blushed._

_Hidan closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Deidara's_

_Deidara kissed back and deepened the kiss._

_Hidan pulled away._

_"You kissed back, I didn't expect that.."_

_Deidara chuckled "Like you said, It shouldn't take Sasori too long...So this'll probably be our last kiss un" He smiled._

_Hidan laughed "Heheh...You're actually right for once..."_

**End of Flashback.**

Hidan slightly blushed as he told the third

"Thanks" Sasori said, then left

As Sasori left Hidan looked at him with pitiful eyes 'I hope I didn't destroy anything...' Hidan thought.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_ **_ItaxDei will appear on the next chapter, also Deidara and Sasori's argument, thanks for your patience :]_

**Next Chapter: **I'm right You're wrong, The Silent treatment

_Review please :]:]:] thanks :]:]:]_


	3. Truth or Dare?

**A/N: **First of all, I'm so friggin' sorry for not updating last week! I was busy watching _Canaan_ and studying for the _MOC exams_…and YEA! I passed and was the second highest!...but again sorryyy….anyway this is part 1 of _"Im Right Your Wrong, The Silent Treatment"_and since I didn't update last week I made this long….so yeah, I hope it is good enough for now…R/R!  
>Just made an account on FictionPress, I have no stories yet but find me :] (<strong>ActionCrimsonRose<strong>)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong> _I'm Right your Wrong, The Silent Treatment_  
><em><strong>Part 1:<strong>_ _Truth or Dare?  
><em>

_sigh. _'I should've known Hidan would do this...un' Deidara thought as he played with his clay 'I don't get it, did I really blush when Itachi looked at me? I didn't notice...yeah...maybe I was just surprised that he'd actually look at me that way...yeah, thats probably it...un'

Just then someone barged into the room

"Sasori-danna?" Deidara smiled "I haven't seen you much today...un"

"Deidara..." Sasori said "Is it true? Hidan really kissed you 3 times? You really kissed back twice?" Sasori questioned

Deidara's expression change into a more serious one "How...did you..know that? un"

"Tobi...Hidan..."

"Well...it's true...are you mad? un"

"What do you think?"

Deidara looked down

Sasori chuckled

Deidara looked up, confused a bit

"Do you really think I could get mad at you? guess you don't know me all to well"

Deidara smiled

"But you could've at least told me..."

"Sorry, un"

"It's not like you cheated or anything..." Sasori smiled

Deidara reached out and kissed him "Thanks...un"

Sasori smiled

"I've go to go...leader sama called...un"

"Okay"

* * *

><p>Itachi and Kisame's room<p>

"Itachi-san" Kisame called

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of an evil organization with two love birds playing house?"

"hmm..? you mean Sasori and Deidara?"

Kisame nodded

"Well...I don't know, I don't mind it"

"Well I think its kinda ridiculous"

"hn. Well you probably think the same about our Fake-God-Leader, Angel paper girl with death God jutsus, Venus Flytrap, Psycho killer who believes in a God no one has heard of, some selfish guy who's made out of sewing material, an over-reacting-super-annoying lollipoped faced kid, and a fish who has mood flings"

"Wow, you put a lot of emotion into that, but me? really? mood flings? what about you? a guy who wants his brother to kill him for such a reason"

Itachi stayed silent

"Did that hit the spot? oops, sorry"

"hn. Anyway point is, we have many people here who aren't exactly evil"

"Right...but I still don't think we should have a couple within the Akatsuki"

"Jealous?"

"I should be the one asking that"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you like Deidara"

"What made you believe that? I mean, cause... I never really thought about it"

"Are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"So you don't like Deidara?"

"He's attractive but like I said, never really thought about it, since you know...He's got Sasori"

"Oh well, hey, you wanna play spin the bottle later?"

"Okay...I guess"

* * *

><p>"Leader-sama, you called? un"<p>

"Yeah, umm...you think you could give me some pills?"

"Pills? what pills? un"

"You know...the one that makes you loosen up and all"

"You mean drugs? why? un"

"It's for the game later tonight,"

"What game, un?"

"Truth or Dare, Spin the bottle...how ever you call it, I need to get through every dare they throw at me! oh um...you joining?"

"If everyone else is...yeah"

"Great, so you'll get me the pills?"

"Umm...yeah sure...whatever"

* * *

><p>Kakuzu and Hidan's room<p>

"Hey Kakuzu, do you still meet with your dealer? un" Deidara asked

"Well-" Kakuzu was cut off by no one other than Hidan

"Oh my, could my dearest Dei-chan be using drugs?" Hidan teased "Now thats unexpected" He wrapped his arm around Deidara

"What? un" Deidara brushed Hidan's arm off "No! it's for leader, he needs them! un"

"Leader? What for?"

"For tonight, un"

"The game?"

Deidara nodded

"That fucking little cheat! ch. What a fake! I don't need any of those shit to get through such a game! hmph!" Hidan crossed his arms

'Geez' Deidara thought 'What a baby, un'  
>"Whatever so uh, Kakuzu? un"<p>

"I can give it later tonight..."

"K thanks, un"

Hidan waited 'till Deidara left  
>"Hey Kakuzu, you think you can give me some of those shit too?"<p>

"Hidan, I'm not giving any to you, those things are dangerous, you're dangerous enough, so, no"

"Oh come on! then why does leader get to fu-! ah, hmm..., You're not giving them to me cause it's dangerous? aw...you actually care for me don't you?" Hidan teased

"Shut up"

"Yes, you really do care, I'm immortal remember? you should know that a drug won't kill me off"

'Fuck' Kakuzu cursed in his mind 'Forgot about that'  
>"I just forgot, It doesn't mean I care for you"<p>

"Oh come on..." Hidan poked Kakuzu "Just say it"

"Go away" Kakuzu pushed Hidan off

Hidan laughed "Man! You mortals are just too easy!"

"Me, mortal?"

"Yeah, just because you have 5 hearts, doesn't mean you're immortal, you can still die, unlike me"

"tsk. well thats not gonna happen"

"Heheh, if you say so, but, you're still easy"

"Shut up"

Hidan just laughed again

* * *

><p>Deidara looked all around but he still couldn't find the person he was looking for, Tobi. He wanted to ask him about what Hidan was plotting.<br>Deidara suddenly felt the urge to look up, and he did. And there he was, Tobi, hanging upside down on the ceiling, looking at him.

"Hello Sempai!" Tobi waved then jumped off the ceiling, back onto the ground

_sigh. _"Tobi want to come with me? I have some dango, un"

"Okay!"

Deidara's room

Deidara was holding a plate of dangos and Tobi sat around the kotatsu

"Here, un" Deidara placed the plate on the kotatsu and pushed it a bit on Tobi's side. He then sat across the masked man

"Yum!" Tobi quickly grabbed a stick and started eating it

"So, Tobi...Why exactly did Hidan make you ask those questions? and how does Sasori know about it? un"

"Well.." _chew. chew. _"I'm not supposed to say, but.." _chew. _"I'm guessing the plans off or something" _gulp. _"I could tell you"

"Okay...so why did Hidan plan that? hmm...?"

"To see if you really like Itachi-san" _burp. _"And he was right, Sasori knew cause Hidan let him in on it but-"

"-Wait wait, what? What do you mean he was right? I don't like Itachi that way!...and Sasori...knows? ye..ah.." Deidara stayed silent staring into space, while holding his breath, like some kind of suicide attempt

"Oi! Sempai! Sempai!" Tobi grabbed Deidara's shoulders and shook him rapidly. "Sasori doesn't know about the Itachi part!"

Deidara took a big sigh of relief then glared viciously at Tobi "YOU IDIOT! THAT WAS A JOKE! un"

"It didn't sound like one"

"Well it was! now please leave, I'm done with you, un"

"Can Tobi take the leftover dangos?"

"tsk sure, go ahead, un"

Tobi smiled, took all the leftover dangos, then left

Deidara just sighed 'It was a joke, wasn't it? un'

* * *

><p>At night<p>

All the members were gathered on the circle except two, one of them just came in.

"Deidara-chan, seriously, do you even try to be early?"

"tsk. I'm here ain't I? and don't call me that, un" Deidara turned to Kakuzu "Where is it? un"

"Because of your tardiness Kakuzu took the initiative to give it to leader already" Hidan pointed to Pain "see.."

Pain was stuffing his mouth full of chips

"I see, yeah" Deidara said as he took a seat between Konan and Zetsu "Uhm..where's Sasori-danna? un"

"He's on a mission, he'll be back by tomorrow..." Konan informed

"Oh...um...okay" Deidara felt kinda uneasy playing truth or dare without Sasori, there wouldn't be anyone to stop him for doing ridiculous stuff

"Okay so, the only rule is that you leave everything that ever mattered to you OUT of this circle, even relationships, Deidara" Kisame said

Deidara scoffed "You don't need to tell me that, un"

"I guess not, but don't come begging for mercy later on"

"Yeah, yeah"

"Okay I'll start" Kisame grabbed the bottle and spun it, it pointed to Konan. Kisame sweat dropped (anime style xD) "So...um Konan-sama...truth or dare?"

"Truth" Konan said bluntly

'Of course she'd pick that' Kisame thought "Uhm...are you and pain-sama dating?"

Konan glanced at Pain, who was still stuffing chips into his mouth "No, I wouldn't know what I was on if i did"

"heheh..." Kisame nervously chuckled as he handed her the bottle

Konan spun the bottle and it landed on Tobi "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare me! Dare me!" Tobi exclaimed

"Okay..." Konan lifted her index finger and pointed to Hidan "punch him" she said bluntly

"Okay!"

"Wha-? Why?" Before Hidan realized it a fist was approaching his face

_snap!_

Hidan caught Tobi's wrist before he was able to land a punch  
>"You don't honestly think a little fly like you could hurt me?" Hidan said then threw Tobi onto the wall (In a comedic way)<p>

Kisame's eye twitched "Let's move on" He said as he gave the bottle to Tobi who was rubbing his head

"Hidan-san, that hurt you know" Tobi said as he took the bottle from Kisame's hand

Hidan just shrugged

"I wonder who I get to land on!" Tobi shivered in excitement

"Just spin the damn thing, un" Deidara said

"Okay!" Tobi spun the bottle and it landed on Itachi. Tobi jumped up and pointed to Itachi "Just who I wanted it to be!" Tobi yelled "So, Itachi-san, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" Itachi said

"Perfect!" Tobi gave a thumbs up "I dare you to kiss Deidara-sempai!"

"You're kidding!" Deidara yelped before anyone could react "I can't do that!"

"_ahem. ahem._" Kisame _'coughed'_

"You shut up!"

"A dare's a dare right, Ita-san?" Tobi questioned

Itachi sighed then started approaching Deidara

Deidara stopped him when he pulled his hand out "Wait!" Oh, and did you notice? Deidara felt so uncomfortable that he forgot to say his infamous 'un'  
>"Does he really have to?"<p>

"Don't worry Deidara-san" Pain spoke "We won't tell Sasori-san"

"Yeah" White Zetsu said as all the other members nodded in agreement

"b-but...tch...f-...fine" Deidara mumbled, everyone heard it though

As Itachi approached him, he shut his eyes and clenched his fists, a few seconds later he opened his eyes only to find Itachi's face right in front of his. Deidara backed up a bit and blushed furiously, he placed his hand on his cheeks to cover it up, "I-I can't" He looked away

"My, My...this game turned out to be more interesting than I thought" Hidan whispered

Deidara looked up at Itachi, wrong move, Itachi was gazing at him with 'eyes full of glee, as if he was looking at naive juvenile' Deidara thought, this made him blush more

"Hey Kisame, maybe you should sprinkle some water on Deidara" Pain said "I mean seriously, he's burning"

Kisame ignored his _'high'_leader

Itachi took away Deidara's hand from his cheek and pulled it a bit to make Deidara closer

Deidara's eyes widened, he regretted it, the moment their lips touched, the moment his tongue traveled into his mouth, yet he felt complete, like nothing could ever destroy the moment, knowing better, he didn't kiss back, he wanted to but he didn't, he had to stop he was in utter bliss, but he loves Sasori, and he wished it to stay like that, So yeah, he pulled away, face still red he said "Y-you're turn to spin...un"

Itachi nodded as if nothing had happened

As the game progressed lots of laughs and noise were heard throughout the hideout. Deidara was still petrified with what had happened earlier, but he didn't want the others to feel down, just because he was being a kid. So yeah, the night turned out pretty great

Next Day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Whew! done! that took a while... don't forget to review!

**Next Chapter: **_I'm Right, You're Wrong the Silent Treatment part 2: Encounters  
><em>


End file.
